


Bumps and Bruises

by iwoulddieforthisship



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mention of head injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwoulddieforthisship/pseuds/iwoulddieforthisship
Summary: (Prompt from @ spacephans on tumblr: cuddling dip and pip)A drunken return home leaves Phil with a ringing headache and a bruise to match





	Bumps and Bruises

Phil was regretting his life choices. All of them. Even the ones that had nothing to do with it. It was late, 2am to be exact, and they'd been at a party, and were more than a little tipsy. They just about made it up the stairs, and Phil was just telling Dan about how PJ fell in the ice bucket when it all went wrong. He stopped paying attention to what he was doing, and walked straight into their door. And if walking into a hardwood door wasn't bad enough, due to his above-average height, he hit his face, or more specifically his eye, off the door knocker.

Once Dan had stopped laughing enough to open the door, Phil went straight to his room, collapsing onto his bed, which by all means should be a comforting experience, landing on a bed which is soft and warm and - no he landed on the laptop he forgot to move when he left, smacking his head off of it. Hard. Dan, of course, had seen this all play through, and was in a fit of laughter in the doorway.

The biggest shock came the next morning, when they found a pattern of bruises down the side of Phil's face, accompanied by a big black bruise around his eye. They were just sitting having breakfast when Phil realised the full extent of his injuries, groaning and lying his head down on the table next to his half eaten toast.

"What's wrong?" Dan enquired, the question muffled by the cereal he'd just shoved in his mouth. He stared at Phil until the bruised boy lifted his head up to answer.

"I'm supposed to have a liveshow today and I've got the worst headache ever." He whimpered, stealing a spoonful of Dan's cereal while the other was distracted.

"Oi, watch it you." He scolded, ruffling Phil's hair, "But yeah, you're not doing the livestream today. Partly because there's no way you can hide those bruises, and mainly because staring at a screen isn't going to help your headache one bit." Dan concluded, guesturing wildly with his spoon and getting milk all over himself. He wrinkled his nose, standing up to clean his hands at the sink.

"The viewers are going to be so disappointed." Phil mourned, clearly distressed. Dan looked at him, analysing his face. If Phil upset his viewers it upset him, so the only way around it would be for Dan to be the one to let them down.

"Then I'll tell them. I'll tell them you're not very well, which is the truth, and you'll do the live show another day. Now go get into your bed, we're having a pajama day today." Dan ordered, beginning to clear the table. Phil opened his mouth to argue, but Dan didn't let him get a word out. "No, no buts, other than yours getting into your bed and getting comfortable. Go, I'll be there soon, you dork."

Phil stuck his tounge out but complied, padding out of the room slowly and getting into his bed. He was only going to close his eyes for a moment, but it was hours later when he awoke to find Dan slumped next to him, one arm around Phil's shoulder and the other scrolling through Tumblr. Phil cuddled into Dan's side, pressing a kiss to his t-shirt. Dan ran his fingers through Phil's hair, fiddling with it.

"What's dip and pip?" Phil mumbled, looking at the hashtag Dan was scrolling through. He recognised it vaguely, but didn't have the energy to wrack his brains and work it out. Dan kissed him on the head gently before answering.

"It's our nickname, apparently. That's as far as I can tell, but about 70% of it is just people wondering what wrong with you at the moment though, because of the cancelled live show. How's your head, do you want any painkillers or anything? I've got a hot and cold water bottle if you need them." He said quietly, not wanting to be too loud. Phil shook his head, snuggling in closer, throwing an arm over his waist and nudging the laptop with his elbow.

"Still sore. Just want you." His voice was muffled by Dan's shirt, but the nudge of the laptop helped Dan get the hint, and he placed it on the floor before shuffling down to lie next to Phil. He wrapped his arms around him tightly as Phil nuzzled into his neck.

"I called PJ and told him of your ailments..." Dan began to ramble on, in just the way that he knew would send Phil off to sleep. Once he'd finished the story and Phil was completely out of it, he carefully slid out if bed, placing a pillow in his wake just in case. He leaned down, kissing him lightly on the head, and slipped his shoes on, pulling his phone out. He dialled a number as he left the house, locking the door behind him.

"Zoey? Yeah it's Dan, can I ask a favour?"

***************

Placing the superdrug and Sainsbury's bags on the counter, Dan grabbed a tray, placing on it marshmallows, popcorn, jelly toys and some other Phil-snacks, a cup of hot chocolate and he picked up the superdrug bag, manoeuvring his way into Phil's bedroom to place them onto the bedside table.

Removing the pillow that Phil had latched onto in his sleep, Dan shuffled back into the bed, readjusting Phil's arms so they weren't uncomfortable, and pulling his laptop back up. He put on an episode of Buffy, and leaned back, knowing it would take just moments for Phil to wake up once he heard it.

Sure enough, Phil woke up, sitting up slightly and leaning on Dan. He cleared his throat, asking wearily, "What's all this?"

"A present, because you're ill and I'm a lovely person. I also brought painkillers which you are going to take right now." Dan insisted, passing the hot chocolate and painkillers to the sleepy individual next to him, who took them without thinking much about it.

"What's the superdrug bag for?" Phil asked, determined to stay awake. He poked Dan's dimple until he answered, a smile growing on his face at Phil's antics.

"It's got some stuff for the bruises, and I had an idea, that if you're feeling up for it later, I could do a liveshow, just a short one, and you could make a small appearance, so that you technically don't let them down at all." Phil's face brightened at the idea, and he threw his arms around Dan, mumbling in his ear.

"I hope you know I love you." Phil professed, kissing Dan's cheek.

"I do, but I love you too." There was a bright grin plastered on Dan's face, and he cuddled into Phil a bit more.

"Wait, what will I do about hiding the bruises?" Phil's face dropped, and he slumped slightly. "There's no way they won't notice."

"It's fine, I called Zoey and I got some makeup and a link to a cover-up video, so we can try that and just have bad lighting on purpose. Don't worry yourself, I've got it all planned." Dan squeezed Phil a bit tighter, and handed him the tray of snacks. "But we've still got a few hours, so let's watch as much Buffy as we physically can until then." They piled a couple more pillows behind them, and settled in, Dan's arm around Phil while he cuddled into his side. Dan glanced at Phil fondly, staring until the other noticed and leaned up to kiss him gently. They both grinned, touching noses slightly before going back to watching the laptop.

************

"So this goes...on my eye?" Phil asked, glancing warily at the tube he held. Dan laughed, nodding before he clicked play on the video.

"It says to make sure the eyelid is clean first - done - and don't put too much pressure on it? It's not really very helpful to be honest, I vote we wing it." Dan proclaimed, nicking the tube from Phil and putting some on his finger, holding it up to the light. "It doesn't look particularly dangerous."

"If I go blind I'm blaming you." Phil accused Dan, a look of distaste on his face as he stared at the clear gel.

"If you go more blind you mean." Phil pushed Dan as he teased him, almost knocking over a cup of coffee in the process. They struggled through the make up, but eventually applied it well enough that Phil's eye was mostly hidden. Dan pulled out his phone, reading aloud as he tweeted.

""me and @amazingphil are going live in 10 mins join if you want. hes not completely dead anymore lmao" That should do." He clicked send, and they relocated to the living room, where Phil surrounded himself in cushions. Dan threw a blanket over him ("It's fine, I'm warm enough." "I don't care, you're ill deal with it.") And they went live.

An hour later, when they were done, without having had any questions about Phil's eye, they went and had dinner, and got straight back into bed.

"You up for more Buffy?" Dan asked, knowing the answer already. He leaned his head on Phil's as he got his answer.

"Always!"

**Author's Note:**

> (If you didn't know, Superdrug is a drugstore in the UK, and Sainsbury's is a grocery store)
> 
> Check out my tumblr @ fabulouslyphan or my other @ interactively-introverted !
> 
> also any comments/kudos would be appreciated, but if you've even read this far im thankful!


End file.
